Someday
by KenSan1990
Summary: Songfic to Nickelback's Someday. Kaoru left Kenshin after something she read. Now will Kenshin's book shut in the depression. AU. REVISED!


A/N: People who look at this will realize that I hav edone it before. This is the same story, same plot to it, but I went over it and corrected the mistakes in it and gave it more to it, more explaination to it. It was a whim

**Someday**

Kenshin sat at the table in their old apartment. He sighed as he ran his hand through his thick red mane of hair. He was staring at a binder. It had in it his next artical. He was a very talented journalist. The problem today was the fact that he didn't have enough and the deadline was tomorrow.

Writing about others lives was not the easiest task. He didn't want to degrade anyone who was in trouble, or give praise to anyone who didn't deserve it. He always tended to find a way to make it seem right. There was one thing that he wish he coud write; his own life story. Not in an autobiography, just write it. Little did he know that he was writing it. Just not physically.

The door slammed open and there stood Kaoru. She held a suitcase and a paper. She was fuming. Kenshin didn't see. He thought thar maybe she had a rough day or something. She stormed over to him and waited until he looked to her. When he finally did she slapped him across his scarred cheek. Kenshin put his hand to it as she yelled.

" Don't you dare look at me after you defiled yourself!" she screamed.

Kenshin galnced down to the paper that she slid across his binder, then he turned back to her with a quizzical look.

" What are you talking about?" he asked in a civilized manner. The slap on his cheek still stung hard.

" Overwork my ass!" she said. " Overwork on another woman. I thought that you loved me!" she was screaming tears wetting her face. She was angry though. There was no denying it.

" But Kaoru I di.."

" Just shut up!" she yelled and turned away. " I don't want to hear it," her voice was at a soft murmurr. She went to the door that she left open and put her hand on it. She looked back at Kenshin who remained at the table not looking at her as she had commanded. " Have a good life with your whore." she yelled and slammed the door. Kenshin stood and walked to the door. He put his elbow to the wall as his hand touched his forehead. He began to cry.

Invisible to those of the mortal realm sat a figure of powdery white. His eyes blank and his hand writing quickly. Hef had the face of the man that had got up for the chair that he occupied, but it wasn't him. That was obvious.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this, and why weren't we able?_

_To see the signs that we missed, and try to turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this, but don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that_

_Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it rigth but not right now, _

_I know you're wondering when. You're the only one that knows that-_

_I know you're wondering when_

It'd been two months. Two long months that dwindled Kenshin into a depression. He never did get the chance to tell Kaoru that the article was fake. To tell her that it was a prank by a fellow employee that went into a gossip-like section of the paper, but got into the news section instead. But, even if he go tthe chance to talk to her, she wouldn't open her lips. She'd just look at him in scorn and turn away, deny everything that came out of his mouth.

But, even at that, he still sent her letters and still sent messages on the phone. But the letters would come back to him, and she would have graffieded them, or crossed things out. And it wasn't helping Kenshin at all.

After Kaoru had gone, self-esteem seemed to go with her. And the medication perscribed to help him wasn't doing any good.

Kenshin sat outside under a tarp at a restuarant. He was alone. His eyes were to the sky, looking at the few stars that were bright enough to beak the light.. The tables were under a tarp making it a bit hard though. Kenshin looked back to his food. His binder sat next to his plate open.. He took it just about everywhere. It was one thing that allowed him to hold on to any bit of reality that he might still have. Though he was about to lose his job as well. When Kaoru had gone his creative mind had gone stale.

Kenshin looked up. And there Kaoru stood, on the arm of another man. Her head was rested on his shoulder. She spotted Kenshin and snuggled a bit closer to the man. Kenshin admired the dress she wore. It was the dress that she wore on their first date. He had turned his head back to his food and started to poke at it. His apetite wasn't what it use to be. He wished it was though. He left a tip and stood. He walked past Kaoru, his intent to catch her eye and for her to say soemthing too him. The truth was that he wanted to say something to her instead. There were thoughts in his mind that were turning him away though. The idea that she would deny that she even knew him, or at the expense that she did, told himto shut up. Kenshin just walked past and paid for his dinner.

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway, that we would end up saying_

_Things that we've needed to say, so we could end up staying._

_Now the story's played out like this, just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits, instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will_

The spiritual figure lingered at the dinner table. He was in the place Kenshin had sat. He was still writing in the book, his eyes looking at the beauty that was about to cause something drastic. He then watched Kenshin pass Kaoru and give her a small glance but he turned away. There was no malice in the look either, just pure sadness. Tears had welled in his eyes as he looked across the street. There was a building there and it was a tall one. Kenshin began to walk toward it.

_Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when, You're the only one that knows that_

_Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it right but not right now_

_I now you're wondering when, you're the only one that knows that_

Kenshin sat on the top of the building, his left leg hanging over the ledge and he had his binder open. He pushed a few of the hairs out of the way that snapped in his face after he tore his hair down. He pulled out a small framed picture of the girl that he once loved. He slid it back in and took out a flattened rose that they found together. That was when he started crying. He had to discard all the rotten memories. He slammed the binder shut and with his eyes closed dropped it over the ledge. Luckily, it didn't hit anyone, but the picture was broken. Other paper's and the rose were fluttering their way down with everything else.

The clatter of the binder caused people to look up. Kaoru also looked, and then stood realizing who the man was.. Her eyes read a pure terror sign as she started to run. She never took her eyes off the red head. His hair was blowing the wind as was his untucked shirt and unbuttoned sleeves. It might have looked nice if not for the fact he was on top of a building.

What Kaoru failed to see, as did everyone, was the spiritual figure sitting where Kenshin previously sat. He was writing again, but he was on his last page. He was writing very slowly, his eyes glued to Kenshin. Kaoru had began running after slipping off her high-heels.

" Kenshin!" she yelled. She knew he was too high for him to hear her. And if he did it was in one ear and out the other.

Kenshin then raised his arms out and looked down. Everyone stared at him. Under his breath he muttered, " Good-bye."

Kaoru had stormed up the steps in the time and looked at Kenshin as he put one foot over the ledge. All of the people gasped. The spirit had began to shut the book as Kaoru ran over to Kenshin. The red head took a breath and let his other foot propel him forward. As a miracle, and like a twist of fate, Kaoru's hands caught the journalists wrists tight. His dangling feet were hitting against the side of the building, almost in a demand to be let go.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this, and why weren't we able?_

_To see the signs that we missed, and try and turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this, just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewite an ending that fits, instead of a Hollywood horror. _

_Nothings wrong, just as long as you know someday I will-_

Kaoru stared down to absent eyes. The spirit sat there, a finger between the back of the book and the pages. More paper began to appear and he began to write. Kaoru glared at Kenshin as she struggled to pull him up.

" How could you be so stupid!" she asked in a yell. He squirmed and responded.

" Let me go Kaoru," his voice calming as his feet pushed him up to where his head was was above the ledge. He bit her arm. Kaoru flinched but didn't let go even though he had breeched the skin.

" Bite all you want Kenshin," she told him," I'm not letting you go."

He wasn't listening well as he bit her again. Kaoru continued to hold as he did and started to talk.

" I was wrong Kenshin.," she admitted. " I never gave you a chance to talk. I found out. I found out not from someone," she said. She was thinking that when she saw him. He was alone. And she had heard him crying as she had shut the door.Kaoru registered that he had a sad look on his face when he passed. She had asked herself why would he be alone? He would be with the woman because he had gotten rid of her, wouldn't he? He had pleaded to her in letters and in messages, yet she wondered to herself how she ignored it all.

" Let me GO!" he yelled and looked at her still crying.

" You're more than the reason I'm doing this."

Kaoru looked past Kenshin to all the stories below. She knew all too well that he would die if he hit, or even in midst of the fall. The only chance might be that he hit a car, and even that was unlikely.

" Listen to me Kenshin!" she started to plead. She was struggling with his sweating hands to keep him up. " I love you. I always have and still do. I was stupid to think what I did. I realize that now. " she yelled to him. His squirming had ceased for a moment. He looked at her crying.

" Just let me go Kaoru," he said in soft, desperate, watery voice. Kaoru saw it. When had he become that? When had he become suicidal? Kaoru guessed it probably had something to do with depression. Then she thought depression. Knowing she was likely to cause that.

_Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it right but not right now _

_I know you're wondering when. You're the only one that knows that_

" No Kenshin! Get up!" she yelled and held his left arm firm as his right slipped from all the sweat. She was using force because of his feet grappling the wall. " Get up please Kenshin!" she said and continued to cry. Then in a soft voice she said. " I don't want to lose you."

People know that it takes a lot to create a change of heart. And Kenshin knew at those words his had. He didn't want an " I love you". Those could be easily fake. When he heard her say it, something had struck a cord in him. He looked to Kaoru with wide eyes and began to slip from her hand. Kenshin grabbed it again and forced himself up. By then he was breathing heavily.

_I know you're wondering when, You're the only one that knows that_

" Kaoru," he sad in a pant, and he smiled to her.

" Don't ever do that again," she said and was now crying tears of joy. She kissed his lips as she craddled his head in her lap." I love you too much to lose you." she kissed him again. The spirit's book was very wide and had many pages in it now. He stood, and like Kenshin had a smile across his face. He laid the way Kenshin did until he was able to sink into the form. When this occured, Kenshin felt something overwhelming beating in his heart. A sensation that he hadn't had last until before Kaoru left. The overwhelming, unexplained happiness that rushed through him.

" I love you too Kaoru." he said. H elifted up and kissed her following her gesture.

_I know you're wondering when, You're the only one that knows that_

_I know you're wondering when._

A/N: There. Cute ending. Well, tell me what you think alright. It is my first songfic. Go easy. KenSan out!


End file.
